Bare
by hufflepuff-ish
Summary: Bonnie thought she was going to have a perfect birthday until a few words from Enzo change everything. Now, they're sitting across from each other but they couldn't be further away. (Alternative universe-ish: no mentions of witches, vampires and so on).


**Author's note:** So, this is just a little one-shot that I wrote for Valentine's day (yes, I'm obviously super late lol) for my faves Bonnie and Enzo. It's the first time I'm writing their characters, so I hope it isn't too bad, and I'm definitely planning it to be one of many! Hope you'll enjoy it and I'd love to hear your thoughts!

I absolutely don't own TVD.

* * *

_It isn't going as planned_; that's all Bonnie could think of while she pretended to care about whatever it was that Elena and Caroline were discussing. Of course, she loved her two best friends but she just couldn't focus on their conversation when her new boyfriend was sitting across from her with a distant look on his face. It would have been less significant on any other day, but the balloons that Caroline got her and the birthday cake on the table made it impossible for Bonnie to forget that it's her birthday. She's supposed to be happy and have fun, but she couldn't because all she could think about is how this was supposed to be the day Enzo and she would reveal their relationship to her friends, and he's sitting there, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

For a brief moment, Enzo met her gaze and she saw the thoughts running through his head and something vulnerable in his eyes. Then, it was gone as if he closed the door in her face, and she was left staring at someone who isn't where she is. It was almost funny how not one of her friends noticed that something is wrong, while the person who was miles away from her birthday dinner just like her, was also oceans away from her.

"I suggest another toast," Caroline said and raised a shot of vodka that Matt brought them a few minutes before that. Everyone mirrored her actions, though it took Enzo extra seconds to catch up on what's happening. Bonnie's brown eyes met her best friend's blue ones and the softness in them made the former slightly smile. "Here's to Bonnie finding someone who will appreciate and love someone as amazing and beautiful and you are, and that whoever it is, will know that you deserve only the best and treat you right. But you're still an independent, amazing woman who doesn't need anyone to know it."

A round of "cheers" was heard around the table before it was replaced by the noise of glass against glass. Then, heads were thrown back as the group drank the vodka. Bonnie followed, only she could feel something getting stuck in her throat. There was no attempt to correct Caroline from Bonnie's side nor Enzo's and it was making it difficult for her to fight back tears. This wasn't like her, Bonnie knew it, but she genuinely thought she could be happy during this one evening.

She glared at the man on the other side of the table, who was again looking at anything but her and suddenly, she felt like she was going to explode. A wave of hurt rose inside of Bonnie and she knew that she couldn't stay where she was if it'll get the best of her. Almost like a fish struggling outside of the water, Bonnie pushed herself up and hurried away, ignoring Stefan and Caroline's voices behind her.

Her feet somehow lead her to the Grill's parking lot, which was almost empty of people at that time of the night. She took a deep breath as soon as she was outside and raised her hands to cover her mouth, to muffle the sob that was building up inside of her. Her legs didn't stop and took her between the parked cars until she came to a stop between a few empty parking spots. Having space only made her feel slightly better since tears were clouding her sight and she was somehow trying to fight them back by trying to even her breathing.

It was then her mind that was racing with thoughts as she wondered if she was blind. Enzo changed his mind about coming out to her friends as a couple, and perhaps even about their entire relationship; when did it happen and how could she miss something so big? She tried to think of the days that lead up to her birthday, of something she could pinpoint and say that at some point she missed a sign that Enzo and here weren't on the same page. Only she couldn't; their relationship was better than ever, at least until that night when he suddenly told her that he doesn't want her friends to know about them.

"Bonnie," Enzo's voice broke into her thoughts and brought her back to the parking lot. His hand was on her arm, but the touch was gentle, almost as if he was touching a stranger. "What's wrong, love?"

Somehow managing to find her voice, Bonnie said, "That's a good question, why don't you answer it?"

There was no reply but his hand stayed on her arm. Too determined not to cry, she focused on her breathing and on blinking away the tears so much that she almost forgot Enzo is there. The sounds of cars passing by nearby were the only thing she took notice of as she regulated her breath and blinked away the tears.

When she finally felt like she somewhat had a hold of herself again, Bonnie turned to Enzo. "You can leave," she said angrily.

"I'm not going to leave you here in this state—" he began to protest, slightly frowning.

"The _party_, Enzo," she clarified sharply and pushed his hand off of her. "It's probably not like you even want to be here."

His expression relaxed as realization seemed to set in. Bonnie stepped away from him yet not too far, simply wanting to put some distance between them. Hearing Enzo say earlier that he didn't want people to know about them in such a cold tone already hurt her, but now she was trying to prepare herself for the pain of finishing things between them and physically staying without Enzo. "No, love, don't say that," he said eventually and came closer to her. "You got me all wrong."

Bonnie would have laughed if the subject wasn't so painful for her. She never felt about someone the way she felt about Enzo. Hell, she didn't have many boyfriends throughout her life but she knew what she was feeling and that her feelings for the man in front of her were special, like nothing she ever felt before.

"What is there to get wrong?" she asks, her voice raising. "If you don't want my friends to know we're dating then what's the point? Because I don't think there's any reason for us to hide our relationship unless you just don't want to be put in the boyfriend position in the first place. And since that's the case, _this_ needs to be over because I'm not here to play games."

Bonnie's voice became fragile towards the end since she didn't understand how she found herself in this position in the first place. They never put a label on what they were to each other, yet she thought that it was obvious. Apparently, they weren't on the same page. She felt stupid, but what else was she supposed to think they were when they had so many late-night conversations and almost as many dinners? When she saw the adoration in his eyes when he would hold her body against his in bed? When he used the word 'gorgeous' more than her name?

"No, listen," Enzo said and paused for a moment to perhaps consider his words. Then, he put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her green eyes, completely serious. "I'm a fool, alright? A fool and a coward. Of course, I want to be with you, Bonnie Bennet. You mean the whole damn world to me. I know what I told you before we got here, but it's not for the reason you think it is."

His words made her feel torn. She trusted him, at least until that afternoon, and it's not just that — he _earned_ her trust. At first, she wondered if she was supposed to do it again only because he told her some pretty words, but then, she wondered if she was supposed to throw away the same trust that took time to build between them so easily?

"Then, what is?" Bonnie asked, voice still somewhat cold, and tilted her head to the side.

He stared at her with his mouth slightly open yet no words came out. It seemed that Enzo was struggling to give her answer and it annoyed her; how was she supposed to let him in again when it looked like he was trying to come up with an excuse?

After several seconds passed by, she simply took his hands off her and walked back into the Grill, hoping that he'll do as she told him and leave. Bonnie knew that her friends will probably ask questions once she'll return to the table, but she didn't care too much at the moment. She just wanted to be near someone who will treat her right.

A few couples were dancing near the bar's stage. Bonnie stared at them wistfully earlier but now she didn't even want to look at them. However, before she could even begin to ignore them, a hand carefully pulled her back and she found herself chest to chest with Enzo. His hand was on the small of her back while the other one was holding hers and there was a fragile look in his brown eyes.

"Enzo…" she said and tilted her head to the side, silently asking him to just do what she told him.

"Hear me out, please, love," he replied and she could see how much he wanted her to listen to him. Bonnie sighed and didn't move away, yet avoided his gaze as if to show that it doesn't mean she's completely letting her guard down, which seemed good enough for him. "You know my history with friends and love. It's not good, but when it comes to people who I trust, you're different."

Bonnie listened quietly while her gaze wandered around the room. Thinking of all of the people who betrayed Enzo's trust angered her every time in his name and a second later she saw her friends watching them with interest and surprise. After being with him for a while, she kept forgetting that her group was suspicious about him and that they were technically only _her_ friends. Well, maybe aside from Caroline.

His hand caressing her back with a small movement brought Bonnie back to their conversation as Enzo continued talking. "You have no idea how amazing you are in my eyes, darling. However, I've been selfish and as soon as you talked about letting others know about us… I panicked." That made her look at him and he gave her a rather sad smile. "The boyfriend title scares me, as idiotic as it sounds. Not because I don't want it — I want _everything_ to do with you — but because I'm scared of the responsibility. I don't want to mess this up and lose you."

The confession made her freeze in his arms while taking in his words. She stared at him, trying to figure out how he would possibly mess up their relationship before it even became official. He watched her reaction nervously.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked eventually, and with her focus on trying to understand him, her voice came out less harsh than before.

His piercing gaze was set on her and she tried to ignore the small flutter in her stomach because it's a look she has never seen in his eyes before. "I'm always on my own, at least I was before I met you and it's why I'm afraid that once I'll have you, or you'll have me, I'll ruin it. That you'll be another person who walked away from me because I can't be enough for you," he explained and she was finally able to pinpoint the emotion in his eyes; desperation. "Don't think for one minute that I don't want you, Bonnie Bennet. I…"

He paused and while she knew it was probably a good time to say something, she didn't. She didn't know if it's because whatever it is that he was about to say was still hanging in the air between them, or because she was surprised. The only thing she was sure of was that she forgot about the whole world around them because he's all she could see. He's told her some pretty things before — Enzo St. John is a romantic, she could tell you that — but this was different. This was him showing her his real, raw colors.

"I want to be with you as long as you'll have me," Enzo said eventually while his words, along with the vulnerable expression he wore made her breath get caught in her throat.

If Bonnie could guess how she looked at that moment, she'd put her bet on soft because she could tell most, if not all, of her defenses came down. He made a mistake, but after he poured his heart to her she could somewhat understand Enzo and it made her relieved. He's an honest person, she knew it before anything romantic started between them, and after hearing him out, she can't help but open her heart to him again.

"So, what are you suggesting?" she asked carefully.

After taking a deep breath, he seemed a bit relieved and says, "It'd be my honor to be your boyfriend, love."

Slowly, a smile pulled on the corners of Bonnie's lips and a moment later, Enzo mirrored it. She changed her position so that both of her hands were around his neck and he adjusted his so that they were around her waist.

Then, somewhat teasingly, she said in a quieter voice, "Only if you're going to kiss me right here and right now in front of my friends and all of these people."

"You got it, gorgeous," Enzo said, chuckling.

A moment later, the gap between them closed as their lips meet. It's possible that in a different part of the room Caroline was loudly gasping with surprise, yet all Bonnie could think about is how tightly Enzo was holding her as if he was afraid to lose her, and how happy she was to be in his arms. If it depends on her, she'll always want to have him beside her.


End file.
